Lands Divided
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Sesshoumaru disappears, and when the Inu-tachi search for him Miroku's badly injured and Inuyasha disappears as well, leaving Sango and Kagome to fnd the missing inu brothers. When they finally reach them, it becomes a race against the clock as they try
1. Captured!

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha yadda-yadda-yadda. On with the show.}

SF: Ack! I'm so sorry to all who participated in the 'Vengeance' contest. My computer deleted all the entries when my modem blew up! Forgive me! Please email me you're pictures again if you please so I can post the winners on chapter two! Gomen!

Lands Divided

By Striking Falcon

{AN: This takes place three months after 'Vengeance'}

Chapter One: Who Was Kidnapped?

Kagome and Sango sat on the edge of a field of wildflowers watching Kirara and Shippou play. They discussed the events of the past few months.

********

"It's not as bad as it was at first," Kagome said, breathing through a giggle caused by Shippou tackling the smaller fire cat. Kirara did not look pleased about it.

"That first time was scary, but when I woke up, Inuyasha was staring down at me. He looked so worried. He made me keep my eyes open until they went back their natural color."

"Of course he was staring down at you. You were asleep in his lap. I felt bad for his legs!" Sango said, laughing at Kagome's blush at the memory. Sango was a little worried at first over Kagome's monthly transformation, but it seemed that the effects of Inuyasha's blood were slowly leaving her. Sango listened as Kagome continued to list her present symptoms.

"I think I won't be changing again, but some of it is still with me."

"What do you mean?" 

Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands. "My senses of hearing, smell and sight are better, and that didn't leave after the new moon." 

Sango stared at her in shock. "You mean to tell me that your senses are still enhanced?" 

Kagome nodded and turned to watch Shippou and Kirara race up the opposite grass covered hill. 'Well, Sesshoumaru did say that he didn't exactly know what her magic was doing to hold on to Inuyasha's blood. I'm just glad everything's back to normal.' 

"Speaking of changes, how are things between you and Sesshoumaru?" 

Sango blushed, surprised by Kagome's intuition. It seemed that since the Demon Tournaments, Sesshoumaru had taken a sort of interest in Kagome's predicament and was using Sango as a 'spy'. He never came to the village, or their campsite. He always waited until Sango was alone, either in a hut in the village, walking down a path or asleep in camp to send for her. 

Or to send his tail for her. 

Sango smiled at the memory. 

Kagome laughed. "You really like him, don't you?" 

A sudden scream resounded through the forest, and they quickly forgot the question. Kagome and Sango stood up as Shippou and Kirara ran toward them. With them was a little girl, wailing at the top of her lungs. When she reached Kagome and Sango, she latched herself to Kagome's knee and began to sob.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sango asked as she and Kagome sank to the little girl's eye level. The girl was covered in something thick and dark, a reddish black liquid. Kagome used a handkerchief to wipe the goo from the girl's eyes and gasped.

"Rin!" 

Rin whimpered at the sound of her name, but she refused to let go of Kagome's knee. Sango patted Rin's shoulder gently. "Rin, where is Sesshoumaru?" 

This caused another wail to escape Rin's lips, sending chills up and down their sides. Kagome decided to ask a different question, one that didn't do serious damage to Kagome's sensitive hearing. She was starting to figure out why Inuyasha hated it when she screamed anywhere near his head.

"Rin, where is Jakken?" 

Rin pointed to the hill, a her finger shaking slightly. Kagome gently nudged Rin at Shippou. "Shippou, don't move. Sango and I will be right back." 

Kagome picked up her arrows and bow as Sango walked a little ahead of her. 'Maybe we should call Inuyasha for this,' she thought. She shook her head. How many times had she handled Jakken on her own? There wasn't anything the disgusting little toad could do to surprise her.

'Boy does it suck to be wrong.' 

Jakken lay in a clearing surrounded by bushes a little away from the top of the hill. He was a sight, bleeding from various places along his green hide. His normal kimono was ripped to shreds, blood soaked in the cloth that was left. Kagome kneeled over him, checking for signs of life. He was breathing, but barely and his heartbeat was slow. Kagome picked him up and cradled him in her arms, turning back to the hill with Sango beside her.

"What do we do with him?" Sango asked, her hand twitching around her boomerang nervously.

"We take him back to Kaede's and tell Inuyasha." Kagome said simply, as if he could fix anything. Sango sighed and motioned for Shippou and Kirara to gather Rin and follow. Her heart felt uneasy, and she couldn't help but wonder: 'Where is Sesshoumaru?'

--------

SF: Here's part two, people! On with the show!

Sesshou: Why am I suddenly kidnapped?

SF: Kagome getting kidnapped is rather old, so I figured 'Who's never been kidnapped?'. You're name rang up like a bell. 

Sesshou: I'm the taiyoukai of the western lands, I do not get kidnapped.

Kagome: You do today.

SF: Exactly. You'll be fine.

Inuyasha: Aw…poor Fluffy. Can't take care of himself. Now I have to go get him.

{::Sesshou goes for Inuyasha's throat. SF steps in front of him, a hand on his chest::}

SF: Woah, woah. Wait a minute. {::glares at Inu::} I'm going to make you eat that.

Sesshou: Let me.

SF, Kagome, and Sango: NO!!!!

{::Sesshou winces but stops::}

SF: That was close. N-E-Way, check below for the preview.

Chapter Two: Search for Sesshoumaru

"Sango, do you want me to go? Do you want me to find Sesshoumaru?"

"What difference does it make?" Miroku shook his staff in warning at Inuyasha, who ignored him completely for the growing color in Sango's face.

"He's your brother, Inuyasha. You do as you please." 

Inuyasha shook his head as if he were scolding a small child. "That's not what I asked you. I asked if you wanted me to save him. To bring him back." 

Responses:

Fanfiction-

Animegirll: I'll try to get 'Tested' started, but with two new fics plus the ending of 'Trial' on my plate it might be a while. 'To Bear Witness' and 'The Regulators' will probaly be written online, which means they won't be already finished like the 'Vengeance' and 'Unexpected Allies' series. Please, PLEASE bear with me, b/c I'm coming. Thanks for the love and for beint so patient!

Sesshoumarulover1: Thanks!

MediaMiner-

Precious: I didn't mean to forget about you! I'm so sorry! I'll try to do better, I swear!

Midnight Fox: Thanks!


	2. Search for Sesshoumaru

{Disclaimer: Again, see Chapter One.}

The winners of the 'Vengeance' contest are below! Thanks to everyone that participated and enjoy your chapters!

First Place: Jamesblondegirl

Second Place: Em Starcatcher

If you want to see their entries, please go to mm.org. I should be posting them shortly.

SF: My computer is having a mid life crisis, so if you don't see your review response below just email it back to me and I'll put it up on the next chapter. I don't know what the hell's wrong with this thing! 

Chapter Two: Search for Sesshoumaru

"Where in the seven hells is Sesshoumaru?" bellowed Inuyasha, watching Kaede and the other girls nurse Jakken. He was helping Miroku in the village (if you call keeping the monk off the local girls helping) when he caught wind of the scent of blood. He dropped Miroku, who he was currently bashing for a perverted comment about Kagome and her skirts, and raced toward it. He found Kagome and Sango a little more than a few inches away from camp. Kagome held some sort of ugly lump of bloody clothes and Shippou was holding a crying child on Kirara's back. He approached Kagome carefully, her words coming to him like whispers on the wind.

"It's bad, Inuyasha. I don't think he'll make it."

His nose caught the scent on the rags in her arms and realized it was Jakken. There were other scents on him, mixes of blood from humans and demons alike. 'So, my brother has decided to continue his old ways. I thought maybe he would change because of Sango.' The next scent knocked him on his butt in disbelief. 

It was Sesshoumaru's.

"Bring him to Kaede." he said, leading the others to her hut.

********

"Lord Sesshoumaru has been taken," Jakken whispered, coughing a little as he did so. Kaede bandaged him up while Kagome bathed the blood off Rin, who seemed more than thrilled to get the sticky stuff off her.

"The northwestern castle was attacked and everyone, human or demon, was slaughtered. Sesshoumaru tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. They subdued him by wrapping a set of glowing chains around him." 

Inuyasha nodded, but said nothing. Kagome patted a wet cloth to Jakken's head, motioning for him to continue.

"His last order before they dragged him away was to get Rin to you, Inuyasha." Jakken scowled. "I was almost here but a group of demons surrounded me. It took everything I had to get us out of there." 

Kagome stood up and came to a stop in front of Inuyasha, her eyes searching his. "What are you going to do?" 

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from her to Jakken, shooting him the look of death. "Which way did they take him?" 

"East. It was the Great Demon of that land that sent the demons to storm the castle." Inuyasha nodded again and motioned for the others to step outside the shed. 

"I don't like this." Miroku stated, his hand clutching his staff for dear life. 

Inuyasha sighed. "The chains Jakken was talking about are called the Infimate Rings." Inuyasha shook his head. "They were designed for lesser demons. They wouldn't be able to hold me, so its just weird that Sesshoumaru was taken so easily."

"Do you think a jewel shard is involved?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Miroku stared into the distance, his eyes unfocused. "I don't like the looks of this at all."

Kagome and Sango studied Inuyasha's profile for a hint at what he was feeling. He stood with his back to the wind, his expression as emotionless as the missing demon they were talking about. Over the past months, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha managed to put aside their differences, coming to a certain level of tolerance for each other. If Inuyasha hadn't felt something different for his older brother, he would have stopped his visits to Sango a long time ago. 'I don't know why everyone around here thinks I'm too stupid to know what's going on around me.' His thoughts scattered when he felt a feathery touch rest on his hand. Inuyasha looked down and into a pair of inquisitive gray eyes. 

"Inuyasha, are you going to go get him?" Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha snorted. "He's a Great Demon. He can take care of himself. Why should I go save him?" 

Kagome's face darkened. "Because he saved your life at the Demon Tournaments, you moron."

"My life wouldn't have needed saving if Sesshoumaru had been paying attention instead of letting his guard down!"

"So? He still could have left you to die, idiot!"

"Idiot? Have you forgotten that he cut you at the same time? You've been going through straight hell these past months because of him!" 

Kagome seethed and turned away from him, choosing to look at Sango. One look at the older girl let her know that if Inuyasha didn't go, she would, even if she had to fight a hundred demons by herself. Sango's loyalty to her new friend had all the fringe benefits, including the saving of his life at a short notice. Inuyasha studied her for a moment, a slow grin spreading across his face as he stepped around Kagome and into Sango's face.

"Sango, do you want me to go? Do you want me to find Sesshoumaru?"

"What difference does it make?" Miroku shook his staff in warning at Inuyasha, who ignored him completely for the growing color in Sango's face.

"He's your brother, Inuyasha. You do as you please." 

Inuyasha shook his head as if he were scolding a small child. "That's not what I asked you. I asked if you wanted me to save him. To bring him back." Sango's blush threatened to reach her toes if he kept this up. Kagome stepped in for the save.

"Inuyasha, leave her alone. We have better things to do than watch you breathe in her face." 

Inuyasha scowled at her, but cast a knowing wink at Sango. Sango shuddered and walked back to the hut. Kagome was already there, gathering her bow and arrows. Sango approached her.

"I don't mind if you know about Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha is so creepy like this. Its almost like he thinks its funny." Kagome sighed. 

"Believe it or not, he does."

Inuyasha's head poked in through the door. "Come on slowpokes. Get a move on. We're leaving." He cast a look to Shippou, who was teaching Rin how to play one of the kid's games Kagome brought for him from her time. "Hey runt! You stay here!" 

Shippou started to protest, but nodded in defeat. The look on Inuyasha's face said without a word that he would not tolerate the kit's normal disagreements. Kagome patted his head lovingly. "Don't worry, Shippou. We'll be back before you know it. Take care if Rin." She grimaced. "Jakken too." 

Jakken snorted in insult. "I don't need some child to take care of me! A fossil of a human either!"

Kagome clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Don't be so disrespectful, Jakken. Kaede bandaged your wounds. We could have left you in the bushes." Kagome didn't wait for his rebuttal. She and Sango stepped outside the hut and walked behind the men to the village exit.

--------

Inuyasha: And here comes the worthless hanyou to Sesshoumaru's rescue.

Sesshou: Watch your mouth, half breed…

Inuyasha: Awwww….is Fluffy-wuppy grumpy-wumpy?

Wump!

SF: {::watching Sesshou and Inuyasha fight::} I was wondering when that was going to happen. Oh well. The preview and reviewer responses are below. {::glances at Inu cast::} Anyone want to break those two up?

Chapter Two: And Then There Were Two

"Kagome, you are more powerful than my sister ever was because of the jewel. That's why you can purify it so easily. You must trust your powers if you plan to get Inuyasha back." 

Kagome blushed. Could she really do it?

"You must trust in yourself. You have seen your power manifest itself in your arrows. All you have to do is learn to use that power without them." 

Responses:

Fanfiction-

PasoLover: Thanks so much for the praise and I hope this fic doesn't disappoint.

Animegirl11: Don't feel bad for being late. My moms says that I would be late for my own wedding. We had a thunderstorm two Fridays ago and a lightening bolt went through our phone line directly to our modem. I was sitting in front of it at the time, so when it did all this I somehow got shocked. At least that's what my brother says. I didn't feel a thing, but the next thing I knew I was on the floor. But no worries, b/c I'm perfectly fine! Just missing a few feathers! Glad you're back!

Tessa: Thanks! I wish someone would have drawn that for the contest, but what can you do?

Jazzylady: {::laughs::} You're too much! I'd be glad to send him to you. {::shoves Sesshou in JL's direction::} Get a going. I need a break. Thanks for the review!

Sugarhighs:p: If I blow your head off, you'll never update. I'm not willing to take the risk. I took it as a compliment anyway. Yes, Sesshou would love that, but since when did I care what he liked? He'll be all damned right. (Sorry, family saying.)

LadyWyrsa: Thanks for the praise! Really, it isn't as hard as it looks, b/c the 'Vengeance' and 'Unexpected Allies' series are already finished. The only one I'm working on is 'To Bear' and its becoming harder than I though. I should have started 'The Regulators' and went on but nooooooo....my muse just _had_ to insist. What can you do, the kid's only three. Thanks again and enjoy the archives.

Saturine Succubus: Thanks for the love and I hope you like part two!

Sesshyangel: Um, er...wait a minute, it's coming! Ah Ha, here it is...oh wait. I can't tell you. It is explained in the chapter above and in chapters to come. Sorry. I'm so evil! Muhahahahahahahahaha!

Em: As I said at the end of chapter one, Sesshou will be just fine with being kidnapped with his wonderful self. Sesshou: You called me wonderful. I knew you liked me. SF: Of course I do. What independent woman wouldn't like a controlling, overbearing ass like you? Sesshou: ::growl:: SF: Hehe...just kidding. I'd better go before I end up in the rafters again! Thanks for the review!

Vegito004: Thanks so much! Kagome said that b/c I said that about Inu-chan when I first signed on to ff. I knew I rubbed off on her, but I didn't think it was that bad! Man! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and look for another one Friday.

Phoenix Raven: Thanks so much! I can't tell you what happens, b/c if I do I'd ruin the surprise for you.

Diamond_DragonLeon: Thanks so much for the love and I'm glad you liked 'What to Do...' too!

Shanoni: Thanks so much and welcome to the archive! 

Tokia: Thanks!


	3. And Then There Were Two

{Disclaimer: Again, see Chapter One.}

Chapter Three: And Then There Were Two

"Oh man. My head," Sango moaned as she tried to assess where she was. She looked around, her eyes protesting the blaring sun's rays. She could see Kagome a few feet away, not moving. Sango braced herself and crawled toward her. When she was close enough, she rolled Kagome on her side. She had a small bruise on the side of her temple. Sango shook her gently. "Kagome. Kagome wake up."

Kagome took a sharp breath and opened her eyes. "Did anybody get the tag number on that bus?" she groaned, sitting up. Sango looked around while Kagome found her bearings. They were still in the road a day's walk from the village. It seemed they were all alone, their male companions no where to be found. The last thing she remembered before now was Miroku shouting for them to duck. 

Seems they missed the point. 

'Where is the pervert anyway? And where is Inuyasha?' Kagome's gasp brought her to attention. She followed Kagome's gaze to a pile of breathing purple robes. They staggered to their feet and moved as fast as they could to Miroku's side. He was bleeding badly, with cuts on his face and along his torso. Sango called for Kirara, who was also waking up. She and Kagome lifted the unconscious man to Kirara's back and headed back for the village.

*********

"Are you ok, Miroku?" Kaede asked. Miroku was slowly coming to, and was trying to sit up. Two small hands on his shoulders gently pushed him back to the pallet below him. He opened one swollen eye to see Sango and Kagome on either side of him, worry in their eyes. He gave them a smile, and winced as he opened one of the cuts on his face. Kagome sighed and wiped away the blood.

"I must be in heaven. There are two beautiful angels above me."

He reached to grope one of them, but stopped when his shoulder painfully disagreed. Sango shook her head. "Be serious for once, Miroku. Do you remember anything?" 

Miroku tried to sit up again, and was immediately nudged back down, he turned his head and realized where he was. "How did we get back to the village?"

"Kirara brought us back. You should see yourself. What happened?" 

Miroku sighed, wincing at how much that hurt. "We were attacked."

"No duh," came a voice from below him. He looked over to see Shippou standing at his feet, a scowl on his face.

"Where is Inuyasha? Don't tell me he left us?" Kagome said, feeling like he had.

"Inuyasha didn't leave us on his own. Inuyasha was taken." 

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "No way. I'm always the one to be kidnapped. There's no way." 

Sango brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I have to agree with Kagome. This is a strange roll reversal." Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes, but kept to the subject.

"What happened?" 

"A beast fell out of the sky and knocked you two out. Inuyasha and I tried to fight it, but by the time it was over he and I were on the ground. The creature opened its mouth and a girl that could have been Kikyou stepped out and chained him. She dragged him into the creature's mouth and it disappeared."

Kagome tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean 'could have been Kikyou'?" 

Miroku closed his eyes, allowing the girl's image to resurface behind them. "She was dressed like Kikyou, but she wore a mask. I couldn't see her face." 

Sango groaned. "That's just great. Kaede, can he move?" 

Kaede shook her head. "I'm surprised he can breath. He can't leave here for a long while yet." 

Kagome paled. "Then who will help us find Inuyasha?" 

Kaede stood against the wall, rubbing her knees. "It looks like it will have to be you and Sango." 

Sango rose to her feet and exited the hut, going for supplies. Kagome stared at Kaede in shock. "There is no way Sango and I can find Inuyasha by ourselves. Sango could, but I would be in her way."

"There is no one else to go, Kagome. You must trust the power within yourself." 

Kagome snorted. "What power? All I manage to do is get in the way." 

Kaede placed a weathered hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You are more powerful than you realize. The Shikon Jewel's power flows through you, almost as if you were another jewel."

"All the more reason to stay here." 

Kaede sighed. This was going to be hard. "Kagome, you are more powerful than my sister ever was because of the jewel. That's why you can purify it so easily. You must trust your powers if you plan to get Inuyasha back." 

Kagome blushed. Could she really do it?

"You must trust in yourself. You have seen your power manifest itself in your arrows. All you have to do is learn to use that power without them." 

Kagome nodded and lifted her pack to her shoulders. As she stepped out the hut, she gave one last look at Kaede, who gave her a smile in return. Kagome smiled back and left, running to catch up with Sango.

---------

Inu-chan: Another short chapter. You're going to get flamed, SF. 

SF: I know, but I'd rather write short quality chapters than long crappy chapters.

Inu-chan: But you write short, crappy chapters.

Bonk!

SF: {::leaning over a prone Inu-chan::} Jackass! What do you know? Can you read?

Inu-chan: {::voice is muffled by the floor::} Yes, twit! I can read! What do you think I am, stupid?  


Sesshou: {::comes on stage and digs around fridge::} Yes. I do anyway.

{Inu-chan growls and jumps up, then stomps across the stage to Sesshou. Sesshou tosses a coke over his shoulder, hitting Inu-chan in the head. Inu-chan falls to the floor.}

SF: Thanks Sesshou! {::glomp::} You really are a girl's best friend!

{Sesshou grins and hugs SF back.} 

SF: What's with the affection all of a sudden? Um, Sesshou…{::tries to move away::} You can let go of me now.

Sesshou: Who said I wanted to?

SF: Not again. Read the preview and the responses below while I try to talk some sense into him.

Chapter Three: Dog Pen

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his laughter filling up their imprisonment. 

Inuyasha scowled. "What's so damn funny?" 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "A halfling, ruling over the Western Lands. You must be joking." 

Sesshoumaru continued to laugh, his muscular frame shaking under the chains.

CLINK-CLINK!

ZAP!

"Ow!"

Responses:

Fanfiction:

LadyWyrsa: Thanks for the love! I thought Jaken deserved some love too, even though I don't like If you think that was good, then read chapter four of 'Chosen...'

Tokia: Thanks so much! Another chapter is coming Tuesday!

glory230: Thanks!

Tessa: Inu-chan is so mean sometimes! If you do draw a picture, it will be accepted with open arms and a loving heart.

Tenshi no Yami: I missed that episode! How did that happen? Thanks for the love!

Em Starcatcher: Jaken won't die, I promise. Thanks for the review and enjoy the other two chapters!

Mediaminer:

Reality: It's not necessarily the Shikon shard itself, but the shard in connection with the chains. See, the chains were made to be handled by a miko (CLUE!!!!!) to protect a village from lesser demons. With the jewel shards, the chains develop the power to control demons like Sesshou. So, what miko would have possession of a few extra shards? (CLUE!!!). Thanks for the review!


	4. Dog Pen

Disclaimer: See chapter one, because it ain't here.

Chapter Four: Dog Pen

"Where am I?"

Inuyasha shook the cobwebs out of his brain and looked around. He was in a barely lit room, with only one window and a door. He could hear clinking to his right. He looked over and stared right in the face of the demon he came searching for. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I trust Jakken reached you." 

Inuyasha smirked and moved toward him.

CLINK-CLINK!

ZAP!

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha hissed. The chains glowed when he moved, and a sudden electric charge raced through his body. Sesshoumaru sighed. "The power behind the chains. Demons who struggle against them are drained of their power little by little. Why do you think I am still here?"

"Well, it ain't for the scenery, that's for sure." 

Sesshoumaru sighed in long suffering and decided to ask a more urgent question.

"How is Rin?"

"Rin is great. Last time I saw her, she was back in the village, playing a game with Shippou. Jakken looks like crap, though." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Inuyasha asked, jangling against the chains again.

CLINK-CLINK!

ZAP!

"Fuck!"

Sesshoumaru leaned his head against the wall behind him. This was going to be a long day.

***********

Sango and Kagome were a week away from Sesshoumaru's servants village, camped out in the woods. Kirara stood guard over them. Kagome was still up, thinking about what Kaede said to her before they left. Sango was already asleep, dreaming.

^^^^^^^^^^^

"Sango, how is Kagome? Is she still changing?" Sesshoumaru asked from his usual place behind her. They were in another tree, Sango wrapped securely in his arms. His right arm was new, a dragon's claw. Sango shuddered slightly when it touched her bare skin. 

"Yes, she's still changing. She forgot two months ago when she went home. She said her mother almost fainted from the sight of her." 

Sango remembered that little fact because Kagome had to tell her mother that her new eye color was the result of contacts. Kagome explained what contacts were, but Sango still wasn't sure she understood enough to explain them to Sesshoumaru.

"So she lives by the well?"

"You could say that. Any way, this last full moon her eyes only lightened to a silver gray, like a wolf. Her sense of sight and hearing heightened again."

"It will probably stay with her, since they are the strongest." 

Sango sighed. "I'd rather they stay than her eyes go amber again. I couldn't deal with that, and I don't believe her mother could either." 

Sesshoumaru smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Sango reached up and scratched behind the nearest ear, the rumble in his chest starting immediately.

"How is Inuyasha? Is he doing better with her?" 

Sango chuckled softly as his head leaned toward her hand. 'Can you imagine, the Great Demon of the Western Lands letting me scratch behind his ears like a puppy? Oh, well. I like this too.' "No, Inuyasha is still a jerk. They fight constantly, and somehow she always ends up crying afterwards and going home." 

Sesshoumaru sighed. "He is never going to learn, is he?" Sango shook her head. "I guess I'll have to help him, then." 

Sango looked up at him, her heart leaping in her throat when her eyes met his. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because if I do not help him, he will do something stupid and loose her forever. It would kill him." 

Sango turned to watch the sun peek over the horizon before performing its daily dance across the sky. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to it as well, a small sigh escaping his lips. If Sango didn't know better, she'd swear it was a sigh of content.

^^^^^^^^

"Sango, wake up," Kagome whispered. Sango blinked for a moment before registering who she was. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" 

"Its still dark." 

Sango glared at her. "Why did you wake me?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"So?"

"You were calling for Sesshoumaru." 

Sango blushed, feeling as if her face glowed in the dark. Kagome patted her shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed, Sango. I miss Inuyasha, too." 

Sango sighed and laid back down. Kagome snuggled back into her sleeping bag, watching the embers in the fire dance on the night air.

"I'm sure he misses you."

**********

"You don't think Sango and Kagome are going to try to help us, do you?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Probably."

Inuyasha thought a moment, then shook as something bit his neck. "Ow! Myouga, have you been here the whole time?" 

The flea man jumped on Inuyasha's nose, giving him a deep bow in respect. "No, my lord, I haven't. However, you and Lord Sesshoumaru are correct in your suspicions. Miroku was badly hurt when you were taken, so they decided to find you two on their own. They are only a day away from the servant village."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha groaned.

"Are all humans that dumb, or is it just a girl thing?" Inuyasha muttered. 

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I do not know why Kagome's coming. If I were her I would not be surprised if she left you here to rot." 

Inuyasha jumped at him, his chains jerking him back.

CLINK-CLINK!

ZAP!

"Shit! I forgot!" 

Sesshoumaru and Myouga sighed and shook their head, Myouga settled on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"My lord, can we focus on the problem at hand?" Myouga asked. Inuyasha grunted in reply.

"Good. There are rumors saying the Great Demon of the East is planning to take over the western lands in your lords' absence."

"Why would they bother to take Inuyasha? He isn't a great demon." 

Inuyasha growled.

"But he is your brother. If you disappear or die, he takes over in your place."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his laughter filling up their imprisonment. 

Inuyasha scowled. "What's so damn funny?" 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "A halfling, ruling over the Western Lands. You must be joking." 

Sesshoumaru continued to laugh, his muscular frame shaking under the chains.

CLINK-CLINK!

ZAP!

"Ow!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, being more careful than the chains' recent victim. Sessoumaru scowled at him.

"Forget him for the time being. Go tell Sango and Kagome to turn back. We will get out of here ourselves." Myouga turned and leaped out the window, leaving the two demons to argue in his retreat.

"Shut up, half breed."

"Say it in my face, bastard!"

CLINK-CLINK!

CLINK-CLINK!

ZAP!

ZAP!

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

Myouga shook his head. Maybe it would be a good thing to leave them in there.

--------

Kagome: I love those chains! I have to know where you got them.

SF: That's my little secret.

Kagome, Sango and Shippou: Awwwwwwwwww!

Shippou: They would be perfect for Dog Boy!

Kagome: Yeah, especially when he decides he doesn't want me to go home, the jerk.

Inuyasha: Hey! Does anyone care that I've been kidnapped.

Sesshou: Now you can't pick on me anymore.

Inuyasha: What are you talking about?

Sesshou: You've been kidnapped too, and I think your beloved soul-stealer did it.

Inuyasha: Don't talk about Kikyou like that!

SF: Before the fight begins, the preview and the responses are below. Don't you two dare fight on this stage!

Chapter Four: Pets and Delusional Wolves

"Don't waste your time talking to those jackasses. Wait until we're free. Then I'd like to a little 'talking' to them myself." 

Ressi stopped laughing and crossed the room, Gin right behind him. They reached Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru faster than either of them could blink and punched them both in the face. As Sesshoumaru struggled to keep himself from losing control, Inuyasha's mouth released a string of curses. Ressi and Gin laughed again.

"Poor puppies. You'll soon learn who your master is." 

They turned around and left, leaving the two dog demons seething in their own plans to rip the two apart.

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Nankinmai: Not a prob. If you haven't received them by the time this chapter is posted, please email me again and we'll get it straightened out. If you keep having problems with the newest chapter of 'To Bear...' give me a holler and I'll email you that too. 

Inu Yokai: Thanks!

Bagerwolf: Don't worry, the girl of Miroku's dreams is just a village away!

PasoLover: I'm not saying, but you could be right!

Tessa3: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm thinking about posting two chapters every update to make up for it. Thank your brother for me for helping you. My brother could draw professionally but he won't help me, selfish ba-{::looks down and finds muse staring in her face::} ahem, selfish punk. Let me know when you're finished. It will be well loved.

Sugarhighs:P: It could be either one. The chains are a running gag in this fic because both of them are too hardheaded to keep still. Silly puppies. If you don't update 'Corrupted Plans' soon I'm going to send Sesshou after you with my flute. And no he won't play you a song either.

LadyWyrsa: Miroku will be fine, I assure you. Kagome's going to get a real confident booster in this one that I promise! Tee hee, the enemy won't know what's coming until it hits 'em in the head!

Lilfrozenfire: You poor doll...I guess I won't behead you then. It sucks when they do that. Oh well. Don't worry, I'll wait. {::sigh::}

Tenshi no Yami: Oh yeah....I did see that episode. I'm so forgetful. Sesshou: Not to mention a twit. SF: Shut up Sesshou. The chains are a running gag for the next few chapters, so work with me while Kagome and Sango catch up to them.

Del_kaidin: Yes, she is the trippy-{::glances around for muse. She's not here.::} bitch! Another fix is coming as soon as possible!

media miner:

Demoness of the Dark: Thanks for the love! As for the direction of this series, I hope it will be different from any you've read so far. It's kinda hard to do that thought, but if I do let me know! Welcome to the archives!

Lady Sesshoumaru: Thanks! Sesshoumaru was kidnapped through unnatural means. I think I explained it to someone on the last chapter. 


	5. Pets and Dislusional Wolves

{Disclaimer: I'm so tired of doing this. From now on, if you want a disclaimer, email me and I'll send it to you. Like you guys don't know that Inu-chan and the others don't belong to me. If they did I wouldn't be as broke as I am with a rental computer.}

Chapter Five: Pets and Delusional Wolves

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continued to argue, their insults ringing into the courtyard outside. A figure looked up at the tower they were in and scowled. Jerking his head at another demon, they turned and went inside the castle.

*****

"If you know so much, why are you here?" Inuyasha shouted, trying not to get zapped again. He just knew the fur on his ears was smoking from how many times he jerked against the chains. Sesshoumaru was no better, curls of smoke rising off his wrists.

"You are here as well. We are not talking about me, anyway. We are talking about you! How are we of the same blood line?"

"I ask that question myself, jackass."

"There you go again, confusing me with you." 

Inuyasha growled and jumped for Sesshoumaru again, managing to land a good kick in his ribs.

CLANK!

ZAP!

"It was worth it," Inuyasha puffed as Sesshoumaru winced from the blow. Sesshoumaru glared at him, a growl rising in his throat.

"Was that necessary?"

The door flung open suddenly, stopping any comment Inuyasha had. Two figures stepped into the room. They resembled toads, both the size of an average man, with pale, almost white skin. They wore the crests of the eastern demon on their chests.

"What's going on in here?" the largest one demanded. The smaller one sat down in a chair beside the door.

"What's with the noise?"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are we here? Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded. 

The largest toad chuckled. "Does the puppy want to know what is going on? Fine, I'll tell you. My name is Ressi" he pointed to the seated toad "and she is Gin. You are here because our master wants you to be."

Inuyasha shifted slightly, the chains clinking against each other. He grimaced, waiting for the zap that came when he normally moved. It never came. Ressi and Gin howled in laughter at his surprise.

"I see you two know what the chains are for. Don't worry. As long as you don't fight them, they won't fight you. Though it looks like you have been, if the smoke is any indication." They howled again, earning scowls from both brothers.

"I demand you release us at once!" Sesshoumaru growled, earning him another set of hoots in answer. 

Inuyasha groaned. "Don't waste your time talking to those jackasses. Wait until we're free. Then I'd like to a little 'talking' to them myself." 

Ressi stopped laughing and crossed the room, Gin right behind him. They reached Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru faster than either of them could blink and punched them both in the face. As Sesshoumaru struggled to keep himself from losing control, Inuyasha's mouth released a string of curses. Ressi and Gin laughed again.

"Poor puppies. You'll soon learn who your master is." 

They turned around and left, leaving the two dog demons seething in their own plans to rip the two apart.

********

"Kouga, we don't have time for you," Sango yelled as he spun Kagome around. Kagome was trying to pry his hands off her waist as politely as possible, but it was becoming more difficult by the moment. He finally put her down, his hands refusing to let go.

"Please, Kouga. We are trying to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Have you heard anything?"

Kouga sniffed in annoyance. "Why do you care about them? They obviously can't take care of themselves. Stay with me. I'm sure I can find someone who will marry Sango as well." Sango turned beet red, remembering not to try to hurt him while Kagome was so close to him. 

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, we have to help them. There's no telling what could happen if we leave Sesshoumaru missing and his lands unprotected. If you want to, you can come with us." 

Sango stared at her in shock. Kagome knew how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt about the wolf prince, and it would not be pretty if he was with them when they found them. 

"Why Kagome, I would love to come with you! Anything to be in your company!" He released his hold on her and walked ahead of them, smiling the whole time. Sango grabbed Kagome's upper arm as she walked past.

"What possessed you to do that?! Inuyasha is going to have a fit if he sees you two together!" 

Kagome gave her a look that said this wasn't her idea of a good time either. "I know, but we need a little more muscle on this. Whoever took Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was obviously stronger than them. What makes you think we could do this without some help? Even Kouga's better than nothing."

Sango nodded in agreement to Kagome's reason and let her go. Kagome climbed behind her on Kirara's back and they followed Kouga to the servant village, listening to him profess his love the whole way 

------

SF: I'm being rather generous this week. Instead of posting only one chapter, I'm going to post three. This is one. Push the purple button for the next chapter.


	6. The Prophesy

{Disclaimer: You guys know what to do. Go to chapter one.}

Chapter Six: The Prophesy

"Oh my God. What happened here?" Sango whispered. She, Kagome, Kouga and Kirara were standing at the entrance gate to the servants' village. Where there were once huts and people bustling were now charred sticks and burned grass. They reached Sakura's hut. There was nothing left but ash. They searched the whole village for survivors before turning to search the fields. Among the charred crops they found a small shed, protected from view by a thicket of trees. Sango and Kagome opened the door, hoping not to find another blackened corpse.

"Lady Kagome! Sango! How good it is to see you!" Sakura shouted, her arms wrapping themselves around both of them. Rei raced out and held onto Kagome's leg.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura! We thought no one survived this! What happened here?"

Sakura led them into her makeshift shelter, Rei settling down in a nearby corner.

"We were attacked by a large army of demons. They burned down anything they couldn't rip apart. We waited for Lord Sesshoumaru to protect us when it first started, but when he didn't appear the men of the village took up arms and fought as best they could, the women and children fleeing into the nearby forest. Grandfather stayed to fight, but was struck down. We did not leave him to die by himself." Tears sprang up in Sakura's eyes.

"We couldn't leave him, even when one of the demon's ran past us on his way to another house. Grandfather took us in when our parents died. Now we have no one." She reached for a large sack beside her and lifted out its contents. It was a large scroll, rolled around a bamboo shoot.

"Grandfather was the seer of the village. Here is his last prophecy. His dying wish was that I give it to you." She handed the scroll to Sango, who unrolled it. The characters were hard to read, seemingly in a foreign language. She called for Kouga, who stepped in the hut moments later.

"What is it?" he growled. He flashed a smile to Kagome. Sakura studied her for a moment before shaking her head.

"Lord Inuyasha will not be pleased with him, Lady Kagome," Sakura chided. Kagome blushed, then realized what she called her.

"Why did you call me 'Lady Kagome'?" she asked. Sakura stared at her in open mouthed shock at first, then looked at Sango. Sango tried to tell her mentally that Kagome had no clue how Inuyasha felt about her and not to press it. Sakura nodded and returned her attention back to Kagome.

"Sorry, Kagome. Force of habit." 

Kagome stared at them both for a moment before remembering what Kouga was in here for. "Sango, why did you call Kouga?" 

Sango shoved the scroll at him. "Do you know this language?" 

Kouga studied the scroll for a moment before shaking his head. Seeing his duty was done, he reached down, kissed Kagome's hand and left. Sakura shook her head again.

"I like Lord Inuyasha better."

Before Kagome could respond, Sango tossed the scroll at her, her gaze turning to Sakura.

"What language is that, Sakura?" 

Sakura thoughtfully scratched her head. "I don't know. Grandfather said to give it to you. He said one of you could read it."

Kagome unrolled the scroll and gasped. This brought Kouga back into the shed, thinking something was wrong.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome's face was ghostly white, her hand shaking as she pulled a pen out of her pocket.

"This is English. How did your grandfather know English?" Kagome whispered.

"What's English?" Kouga asked.

Kagome rubbed her temple a moment before writing on the scrap of paper she pulled out with the pen. "English is a language used far away from here. How in the world did your grandfather know it?" Kagome struggled to translate, her efforts coming to form on the notebook paper.

"I don't know of this English, but it's good you can read it," Sango said. 

Kouga hugged Kagome from behind, who was too busy in her efforts to notice. "That's my Kagome! Beautiful as well as smart!"

Sakura scowled at him as Sango sighed. 'If I don't watch Sakura, she's bound to kill Kouga for Inuyasha.' she thought with a small smile. Kagome clapped suddenly, the others around her quickly raising a hand to their ears for protection.

"Oi, love. Warn us before you do that." Kouga gently scolded. Kagome blushed, sending flames to Sakura's eyes. Sango patted Sakura's shoulder in reassurance, attempting to calm the girl down.

It wasn't working.

Kagome held up the notebook paper with a smile as she read the contents. The smile instantly was replaced with a look of confusion.

"What in the world does that mean?" she asked. 

Sango leaned forward. "What?" 

Kagome remembered that she held the translation, so the others couldn't read the scroll. She blushed and read it aloud.

"The West will be blanketed by the sun's arrival

As the tree at war with itself begins to heal.

And the land will be divided.

But in the land's division comes a greater unity.

Their saving grace

Found in the faces of two flowers

One uncertain in an mysterious energy

The other fortified by the rivers of sorrow."

"What does that mean?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged and folded the paper, placing it into her pocket. 

She rolled the scroll and placed it into her pack. "I don't know what it means, but we'll figure it out when we find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." 

At the sound of their names, Sakura visibly perked. "You're going to find them?" Kagome nodded and Sakura clasped her arms around her. "That's great! I thought you had given up on Lord Inuyasha and were going with this wolf demon!" 

Kouga scowled. "Kagome is my woman, not that dog faced jackass!"

"Uh-uh. Kagome is Inuyasha's woman!"

This reddened Kouga's vision. He jumped toward Sakura, who was reaching under her kimono sleeve for her dagger. Kagome grabbed Kouga's shoulder. "Kouga, please. You can't kill her for being loyal. Besides, I need you to take her and Rei back to Kaede's." 

Kouga frowned and sat back down. "Why should I?" 

Kagome gave him the sweetest smile she could muster under the circumstances. "Because it would make me happy," she whispered as she leaned closer to him. 

Kouga smiled down at her, noticing that she was almost in his lap. "And why should I care about making you happy?" 

Kagome's smile faltered a bit before settling in. She expected Kouga to just give in to that one statement. They couldn't leave Sakura and Rei out here, and they couldn't turn around to take them back. She knew Kouga would protect them if she asked, but the only thing was how to convince him it would be worth his time. A brilliant idea came to her and she knew what to do. Kagome's smile widened, and she heard Kouga's heart skip a beat before speeding up. 'It's a good thing he doesn't know I can hear it,' she said to herself. She leaned even closer to him, her lips almost touching his.

"Because, Kouga. When I'm happy, I do things like this." 

She kissed the corner of his mouth, sending a chill down his spine. Sango gasped and Sakura snorted, a perfect imitation of her master. Kouga's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs, struggling to at least **look** controlled. He stood up, bringing Kagome with him.

"Then I'll do it. For you." 

He tapped her nose and walked to stand outside the shed door. Sango and Sakura glared at Kagome. She mouthed 'explanation later' and gathered Sakura's things. They came out of the shed and Kouga lifted Sakura and Rei on his back. He sped off, calling out his love in his wake. Sango reached over and-

SMACK!

"OW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Its bad enough he's going to be there when we rescue Inuyasha, but now you go and kiss him! Its going to take a lot more than that sit necklace to keep him from killing Kouga now."

Kagome rubbed the knot on her head and sighed. 'Now I know how Miroku feels.'

"Sango, I know what I'm doing."

"Well, kindly explain it to me so I'll know too." 

Kagome smiled. "We're at least a week away from Kaede's village, right?"

"Right."

"When Kouga gets there, in four days since he's faster than us, Kaede or Miroku will put him to work, telling him that I'll be so happy if he does it. He'll do it, wanting the same attention he got just now. Which will give us at least another four days to a week to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru _by ourselves_."

Sango was slowly starting to understand her friend's logic. "How do you know he'll do like you said?"

Kagome sighed, a smile spread across her face. "I know Kouga."

She climbed on Kirara's back, motioning for Sango to get on. "Let's go, Sango. Before he comes back to see if he can get a round two."

Kagome's logic finally reached Sango and she smiled. Shaking her head at Kagome's brilliance, she climbed on and they continued east, leaving the servant village behind.

--------

Sesshou: Keep going. The bird is feeling generous today, so don't look her in the mouth. Where is the preview?

SF: At the end of the next chapter. You may press the purple button now. 


	7. PLEASE READ!

Striking Falcon: Here I am again, with another author's notes. Today I have better help, seeing how badly the notes for Vengeance came out. Kagome, do you mind?

Kagome: (grinning) Of course not! Ok, here we go!

#1. The Infimate Rings: Yes, Striking Falcon knows that its infinite instead of infimate, but she likes the sound of it, for some unknown reason.

Striking Falcon: Hey! You're not helping!

Kagome: Sorry. Anyway, the Infimate Rings are used by mikos to protect villages from lesser demons and monsters. The chains drain away the power of any demon trapped inside them if they try to escape. As I said, they're made for lesser demons, which is why it's so strange that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are in them. I like the idea of them being kidnapped instead of me. It makes me feel rather good.

Striking Falcon: (groaning) Lord, why me? Anyway, continue. We don't have a whole lot of time. I can hear Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trying to escape.

Kagome: (blanching) Ok, ok. Next is the Prophesy. Can we see it in full again, please?

(A stagehand comes up, wheeling in a wide screen tv. She clicks it on. It fuzzes for a moment, then words appear on the screen.)

The West will be blanketed by the sun's arrival

As the tree at war with itself begins to heal.

And the land will be divided.

But in the land's division comes a greater unity.

Their saving grace

Found in the faces of two flowers

One uncertain in an mysterious energy

The other fortified by the rivers of sorrow.

What that means, I don't have a clue.

Striking Falcon: (grinning) Well, I do. If you want to find out, you'll just have to read for yourself.

(Kagome sighs and reads over Chapter Six. She pales suddenly, glaring at Striking Falcon.)

Kagome: (shocked) I can't believe you made me kiss Kouga!

Inuyasha: (from somewhere off stage) SHE WHAT?!!!!!

Striking Falcon: (gulps) Well, that's the end of today's author's notes! See you later!

Inuyasha: (crashes through set) Oh no you don't! Get back here you little piece of bird shit!

Striking Falcon: Eeep!

(Striking Falcon changes into a large black bird [guess what kind] and flies out of Inuyasha's reach. She looks back and laughs)

Striking Falcon: Ha ha, you dumb dog! Oh yeah, I need to preview Chapter Seven. Where is that tv?

(Suddenly Striking Falcon slams into the tv screen. She groans and slides down the screen with a squeak. Inuyasha grins wickedly.)

Inuyasha: I've got you now!

(Inuyasha reaches for her. Striking Falcon recovers in time and flies out of his reach again. As she zips down the hallway, with Inuyasha in hot pursuit, the tv screen flickers again.)

Chapter Seven: Power Unleashed

"Kagome, didn't I say what a bad idea it was to jump the wall?" 

Kagome stared back at her, her smile widening to a cheerful grin. She raised her hand, her index finger pointed toward the stone in front of her.

"Who said anything about jumping the wall, Sango? We're going through it."

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Animegirl11: Sure you can have a set of chains! Here you go! {::hands AG the chains::} Use them in good health.

Badgerwolf: Thanks! I thought it would be funny too!

Nankinmai: I'm coming with those pictures as soon as possible. Let's pray you get them before you read this!

Mediaminer:

Lady Sesshoumaru: When are you going to update 'Leviathan'? I'm going to faint, I swear if you don't update. Uh, here I go. ::faints:: {::Sesshou rolls his eyes in disgust::} Sesshou: Look what you did. Maybe I should kick her. Seems to work on Inuyasha.


	8. Power Unleashed

{Disclaimer: See chapter one. Man, you guys are more forgetful than I am.}

Chapter Seven: Power Unleashed

Kagome awoke with a start, looking around for any sign of whatever disturbed her sleep. The hoot of a distant owl and the calls of other animals in the forest reached her ears. She searched for any signs of danger, taking full advantage of her newly developed abilities and blessing Inuyasha for them at the same time. Finding no sign of danger, she shuddered and stood up, walking to a river bank near the campsite. Kagome sat there for a moment, replaying what Kaede said to her before they left the village.

__

"You must trust in yourself. You are more powerful than you realize. All you have to do is learn to use that power."

Kagome sighed in defeat. 'I'm always in the way. Inuyasha says so. But if Kaede sees it, the least I can do is try.' She stood up and concentrated, her eyes closed. 'Hm. Maybe it would be better if I imagine this power as something I know.' She thought back to the week she spent at home before this, to a t. v. show Souta was watching.

^^^^^^^^

"Souta, what's that?" Kagome asked as she walked past the t. v. 

Souta barely looked at her as he answered. "Dragon Ball Z, Kagome. Why don't you know that? Its more popular than Pokemon." 

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "I spend most of my time in the Feudal Era, remember? I can't keep up like I used to!" 

Souta waved her off. "It was out before you fell in the well, dummy."

Kagome gave him a nuggie in response as she sat down. After a few minutes, she found herself as interested in the show as Souta. Her favorite character was Vegeta, who was proud, headstrong, stubborn, foul-mouthed…'Why does that sound like a certain half demon I know?' She watched the show the whole week she was home, and asked Souta to tape it so she could see it when she came back.

^^^^^^^

Kagome smiled, her eyes still closed, at the memory. She remembered how Vegeta and Goku fought, a mix of martial arts and ki energy. She decided that it might be fun if she could copy some of the moves they did. She opened her eyes and focused her energy to her hands, not knowing what to expect. Her palms started to glow in an area the size of a quarter. She watched as the glow raced down to her index fingers, resting on the tips before glowing with a fierce intensity. She clasped her hands together, her index fingers pointed to the ground. 

'Now' she asked herself 'what does Vegeta say before he does his move, the really cool one that looks like a machine gun blast?' It hit her and she smiled. Focusing her fingers to a certain spot on the ground, she breathed in and whispered 

"Gatlin Gun." 

Instantly a ray shot from her fingers, piercing a neat little hole in the ground. Kagome giggled in her excitement and stopped the flow of energy. She clapped in happiness at her new talent and received the shock of a lifetime. As her hands pulled away from each other, a band of energy flowed between them, arching in front of her. Getting over her initial astonishment, she pushed her hands toward each other slowly, watching the band shorten. She played with it a moment, lengthening and shortening it, changing the arc from horizontal to vertical. Kagome clapped her hands again and the band disappeared, leaving her with two glowing balls of energy in her hands. She took aim at a nearby tree and flicked her right hand. The ball shot toward the tree like a shooting star, punching a hole in the trunk. She practiced a little more with this, getting better with her aim as time went on. As the sun started to rise, she remembered Sango, still sleeping in the campsite. Kagome willed the energy back to wherever it came from and ran back to camp, unaware of an unseen spectator catching a ride in her hair.

******* 

Kagome practiced in the early morning hours for the rest of the journey. In a week's time, they came to the eastern border. On the edge was a large castle, hidden by forest. Sango looked at the stone walls surrounding the compound in defeat.

"Do you think this is it?" Kagome asked from behind her. They dismounted Kirara, who transformed back to the cute kitten she was, and peered through the bushes at the castle. The stone walls were high and appeared to be thick and strong. The only entrance was surrounded by demons, dressed in red robes. They only patrolled the gate, not that it mattered anyway because:

"There is no way we can defeat all those demons," Sango whispered. Kagome was listening to the conversation of the guards, trying to figure out if they indeed had the right castle. Sango sat down beside her, taking the opportunity to rest. Kagome leaned forward, a small smile playing on her lips.

"This is the place, Sango. One of the guards just said something about an ungrateful half breed and his brother he was forced to feed. The half breed tried to bite him. Plus, all they do is argue." Kagome started to giggle, getting a weird look from Sango.

"What's so funny, Kagome?" 

Kagome calmed herself down enough to answer. "It turns out the Infimate Rings zap the energy of any demon imprisoned in them if they try to escape. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have been doing a lot of fighting, and every time they try to get their hands on each other, you can hear the chains rattle, the energy zap, and whoever the receiver was giving off a long list of swear words. Smoke is starting to curl off their hair."

Sango had to laugh at that one herself. She could see the two fighting, slinging insults at each other like mud and trying to choke each other in spite of the chains. She could even smell the smoke. 'Maybe we should leave them in there,' she thought with a chuckle. She stood up and looked at the castle entrance again.

"Well, looks like we needed Kouga after all. How else are we going to get in?" 

Kagome smiled at her, something devious written in its intentions. Sango raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the best way is to take them by surprise. They expect someone to charge the gate, but they won't expect anyone to charge the wall. That sounds good to me."

Sango stared at her like she grew dog ears and a fluffy tail. "You can't be serious. Kirara can't leap that without being noticed. By the time we reach the other side of the wall, we'd be surrounded and captured before we could blink an eye." 

Kagome smiled at her again, trying not to laugh at the startled exterminator. She stepped out of the protection of the bushes, motioning for the others to follow her. She glanced at the guards, assured herself that she was downwind and they didn't know they were there, and approached the nearest wall, stopping a few feet from it. Sango scanned the area, wondering if her friend had lost her mind. 

"Kirara, be ready to transform as soon as you see my signal." 

Kirara nodded and stood between her legs, waiting. Sango looked at them both like they were crazy. "Kagome, didn't I say what a bad idea it was to jump the wall?" 

Kagome stared back at her, her smile widening to a cheerful grin. She raised her hand, her index finger pointed toward the stone in front of her.

"Who said anything about jumping the wall, Sango? We're going through it."

Sango eyes widened as Kagome's fingertip started to glow. Kagome patted her leg and Kirara transformed, raising the girl above her from the ground. Sango jumped in front, not exactly sure she should. Kagome's finger hovered over Sango's shoulder, the glow increasing. Sango scanned around nervously.

"Hurry up, Kagome. We can't do this all day."

"I'm trying to make sure I don't accidentally blast Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as well." 

Kagome nodded after another second and let out a breath. The glow was released from her hand and collided with the stone, exploding immediately. Kagome clapped her hands together, the beam of energy separating into glowing balls around her hands like boxing gloves. Kirara burst forward, landing in the courtyard and in the middle of some very surprised, livid demons. Sango unhitched her boomerang from her back, her wrist tense and ready to flick at a moments notice. Kagome surveyed the angry faces around her, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Ok, Sango. Let's get this show on the road."

------

SF: Ok, check this out: I'm posting two chapters again. Push the purple button.


	9. Unexpected Saviors

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do plan to get myself a plushie of Sesshou. That would be so CUTE!!!!!!!!}

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Saviors

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at each other, then at Ressi and Gin, who were watching them fight. Every time one of them got zapped by the chains, they would howl with laughter. Finally Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru decided to postpone the argument until they got out of there, and focus on coming up with a way how. Ressi and Gin were becoming bored with their entertainment. They stood in front of them.

"Ready to play 'Kick the Dogs'?" Ressi asked Gin, a snarl going across Inuyasha's face. This was the toads' favorite game, and it took longer than it normally would to recover because of the chains.

"Yeah. I can't wait." 

Ressi and Gin raised their fists, ready to pound the brothers, when something exploded outside.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Ressi growled, annoyed that their game had been interrupted. He stomped to the window and looked out, ready to shout insults and threats to the lesser demons below. His jaw dropped in pure astonishment for a moment, then he whirled around. Panic and disbelief was painted on his face as he grabbed Gin and dashed from the room. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru blinked at each other, obviously confused.

"I wonder what happened?" Sesshoumaru said out loud. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

BOOM! 

CRASH! 

"NOO!!!!!!!!" 

BOOM!

"Whatever that is, I hope it gets the bastards." 

Sesshoumaru growled in agreement. After a couple of booms and a crash later, they heard Ressi and Gin running down the hallway toward the room.

"You, stand there! Keep them from coming this way!"

"Why me?!"

"Because he said so, now MOVE!"

Ressi and Gin ran in and slammed the door closed. They stood with their backs to the demons behind them, breathing heavily.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" Ressi asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Gin shook her head.

"No, man. That was unbelievable." 

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sounds like something has you two scared stupid. Not that they had far to go, mind you."

Ressi and Gin whirled around, grimacing. They approached him slowly, fists raised.

"I've had enough of your mouth, half breed. I think its time I shut it." 

BOOM!

THUD!

CRASH!

Ressi and Gin stopped mid blow, turning a shade lighter. Fear crossed their faces, and they turned around, staring at the door.

"You can't get through here!" shouted a guard. "No wait. Please! Can't we talk about it?" 

A smack and a thud told the occupants that whoever it was didn't feel like talking. 

Ressi and Gin unsheathed their swords and waited, sweat dripping off their brow. Footsteps came slowly down the hallway, stopping in front of their door. For a moment all occupants thought it was nothing more than a guard, coming to a stop beside the door to guard Ressi and Gin from whatever was going on. The door shook suddenly, then was engulfed in a white light. The light intensified, until it blinded everyone in the room. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't have the luxury to cover their eyes, so they had to make due with closing them and turning their heads. The door blasted off its frame, flying past Ressi and Gin and embedding into the wall between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, missing them by mere inches. As the light faded, a dark figure stood in it, shadowed by the light. Slowly the details of the form could be visible. 

Black armor, face mask and a giant boomerang.

Sango.

"Sango, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "You almost flattened us!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "If you piss her off and she leaves us here I'll kill you!" 

Sango ignored them to look at the two toads in front of her. Ressi and Gin seemed to relax a little, but kept their weapons raised.

"Oh so its just you." Ressi said, relief twinkling in his voice like the stars. Gin wiped her brow and chuckled.

"You had us scared, human. We should eat you for all the trouble you've caused." 

Sango pointed to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Release them," she growled, the hand on her boomerang poised and ready. The grin washed away from Ressi and Gin's faces.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here and demanding we let them go like that?!" bellowed Gin, sword pointed at Sango in warning.

"We should kill you now and eat you later."

"Release them," Sango warned. "I won't ask again."

That's when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru realized something.

Kagome wasn't there. 

'Where is that stupid girl?' Inuyasha wondered, sniffing. Sesshoumaru was doing the same thing. They found her, or found something that smelled like her. It was like vanilla ice cream, with an unexpected chocolate sprinkle in the middle. They couldn't figure out what made it different, so they decided to wait and see.

"Worthless human." Ressi hissed. "You die right now."

A glow emanating from the hallway stopped him cold. The glow came closer, until it stopped short of the door. Ressi ignored Sango, his gaze fixed on the glow outside the door.

'What is so frightening about one little girl?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'Must be allergic or something.' Sesshoumaru knew better. He finally figured out what changed in Kagome's scent, and he was almost as scared as Ressi and Gin. 

He was suddenly glad he was the girl's friend.

"Come in here!" Ressi shouted, his hand shaking against his sword's hilt. Sango smiled.

"I don't think you want her to do that," Sango whispered. "She's not in a real good mood. I suggest you let them go so we can leave." Ressi and Gin paled further, but would not stand down. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. Kagome, come here."

Inuyasha realized what changed in her scent the second Kagome walked in the door. Kagome was bathed in light, her hands glowing and outstretched. Her hair moved and flicked on an invisible current of energy, her school uniform billowed and snapped as well. Her eyes were completely white, no trace of the gray he so adored. She smiled at him, standing his hair on end.

"You? You!" Ressi shouted, his sword jerking under his shudders. Gin looked as if he were ready to faint.

"Release them," Kagome whispered, her hair lifting at her nape. The energy flowed into the floor, raced past Sango and snapped in front of Ressi and Gin like streamers. They shuddered, but didn't relent.

"You c-can't tell us what to d-do," Ressi stuttered. He and Gin gathered their last ounce of courage and charged toward them, swords raised. Sango released the boomerang. Kagome's hand raised in its direction, and the weapon glowed with ki. It passed Ressi and Gin and returned to Sango's waiting hand, the ki returning to its owner. Ressi and Gin looked at each other, then down at themselves. Ressi split down the middle like a banana and Gin's torso slid off her legs to the ground with a thump. Sango straightened and looked at Kagome.

"Enough, Kagome. Calm down."

Kagome shook her head, her hair whipping around her neck. The ki dissipated, leaving Kagome weak but happy. "Not bad for a first time user, huh?" she giggled. 

Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's jaws dropped to the ground. "First time?" Sesshoumaru gasped as the girls crossed the room to help them. Sango stood in front of him, fingering the chains. "Can we get a 'Nice to see you, Kagome and Sango. Thank you for saving our hides,'?" 

Kagome giggled, searching Inuyasha's chains for the jewel shard. She found it and yanked it free. The chains dropped from him immediately. Inuyasha shook himself as Kagome set Sesshoumaru free. Sesshoumaru smiled at the girls in amazement.

"Thank you. I wish you two were there when this mess started. Maybe I wouldn't have been here in the first place."

"My lords," called a little voice from the sash in front of Kagome's shirt. Myouga leaped from his hiding place to Inuyasha's shoulder. "It is great to see you free."

Inuyasha squished the little flea, sending him floating to the ground.

"My lord, why?" Myouga asked as he landed on Kagome's shoe.

"What were you doing in Kagome's shirt?" 

Kagome gasped and shook the poor flea man off her foot. "Pervert!" 

Sango sighed. Myouga recovered enough to move to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "My lords, we have a big problem. The Great Demon of the East is advancing his armies to True West." 

Sango and Kagome were confused. "What's True West?" Sango asked.

"Its one of Sesshoumaru's three castles. One is the Northwestern, the castle I stayed at before the Demon Tournaments, Southwestern, and True North, in the center of the territory."

Kagome and Sango nodded in understanding.

"The Great Demon's army has been on the march since Lord Inuyasha's capture. They will arrive at True North in one week's time." 

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed Kagome and Sango out of the castle and to the courtyard below. "My army should already be there. Come, there is no time to loose." 

Sesshoumaru gathered Sango in his arms and leaped into the sky, much to the exterminator's shock and embarrassment. Inuyasha and Kagome followed on Kirara's back. 

--------

SF: There, now everyone can quit harping on me. I'm going to bed, I'm tired. {::SF walks offstage. Entire cast stares at Sesshou, who's digging in the fridge::}

Inuyasha: Well?

Sesshou: {::closing fridge door::} Well what?

Kagome: Aren't you going after her?

Sesshou: Why?

Naraku: Because if you don't I will.

SF: {O/S} Try and you'll fry you baboon-wearing freak!

Miroku: Well, there goes your idea.

Naraku: I just want to write again like I did in 'Chosen'

Kagome: And you got beat down for that chapter too.

Naraku: I will have the keyboard again! Kukukukukukukuk! {::runs offstage::} 

Sesshou: {::looking up from his ham sandwich and shaking his head::} I hope he's not going where I think-

ZAP!

SF: {O/S} What did I say, jackass? Didn't I say if you try you fry?

ZAP!

Naraku: {O/S} Can't you take a joke?

ZAP!

Inuyasha: Guess not. The reviews and the preview are below, if anyone really cares.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Sit.

Thump!

Chapter Eight: Preparations for War

He glanced around the table before settling on Inuyasha. He stood quiet, studying the map in the center of the table. Sesshoumaru sighed, fighting some inner turmoil before opening his eyes and making up his mind.

"Inuyasha will give the signal. He will lead you." 

Responses:

Fanfiction:

Bikutoria: I haven't thought about it. It might be fun to try, but I think I need to get to know Kouga a little better. Kouga: Move over Sesshoumaru! I'm in the picture now! {::shoves Sesshou to the side::} Sesshou: Just what do you think you're doing? Kouga: Getting in with SF, what else? I want a story too! Inu-chan: No, I want one! She hasn't wrote one about me in a while! {::SF and the others stare as Kouga, Sesshou and Inu-chan fight onstage::} SF: See what you started? Oh well. I will try, but a lot of my fictions are dreams of mine, including this one. If you can help me out here, I'd more than appreciate it!

Glory230: Thanks!

Shanoni: Thanks so much! Sesshou and Inu hate being kidnapped and Inu-chan hasn't forgiven me for letting Kagome kiss Kouga yet!

Sugarhighs:P: No, I've never had jellyfish, but I'm willing to try anything once! My moms says it's because I'm greedy, but I say it's because of my soon-to-be profession. However, pocky works every time! Oh and by the way, you're right.

Tokia: Don't be mad at me about that! Inu-chan still is!

Sukuri: Is the next chapter showing up for you yet? Let me know if it's not and I'll be more than happy to email it to you!

Nankinmai: It was a strike of the muse, so I ran with it. The little twirp is rather lazy so I have to accept what she gives me! Inu-chan feels the same way you do.

Animegirl11: Good to see you with me! Um, Gin and Ressi (the demons that are making Sesshou and Inu-chan's lives a living hell) look like Hiten's brother. Forgive me, but I can't remember his name, but I do remember that he was _extremely_ ugly. Enough to inspire that kiddie song 'U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi you UGLY! Yeah, yeah, you ugly'...or maybe that was just the weird kids I grew up with. ; - )


	10. Preperations for War

{Disclaimer: See chapter one. Man, you guys are more forgetful than I am.}

Chapter Eight: Preparations for War

The rest of the week was spent in Sesshoumaru's war room, strategizing how to defeat the Eastern Demon's army. The army was thousands upon thousands of demons, but Sesshoumaru's army wasn't small by any means. His generals sat around the table in the middle of the room, watching and waiting for Sesshoumaru's instruction. Sango counted seventy in all. Inuyasha stood beside Sesshoumaru at the head of the table, waiting. Sango and Kagome left to wander the rest of the castle, leaving the war talks to them. Sesshoumaru waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps, then started the meeting.

"A few of you will stand with me at the outer walls of the castle. The rest of you will hide in the surrounding forest. When the signal is given and the entire army is in the field in front of the castle, we will surround them, cutting off any exits." 

He glanced around the table before settling on Inuyasha. He stood quiet, studying the map in the center of the table. Sesshoumaru sighed, fighting some inner turmoil before opening his eyes and making up his mind.

"Inuyasha will give the signal. He will lead you." 

Inuyasha jerked his head to look at him, his hair spilling down his shoulder. He and Sesshoumaru locked eyes for a moment, then nodded in acceptance. He returned his gaze to the map, studying where his half of the army would hide. Sesshoumaru returned his stare to the other generals at the table. Not one questioned his decision. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Prepare the men. The enemy comes at dawn."

********

After the briefing, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lingered in the war room, reviewing instructions and equipment requests. After a while, Sesshoumaru sat in the window sill over looking the garden. Inuyasha stood beside him, his back leaning against the wall.

"Can I ask you something?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded once. He already knew the question.

"Why would you let me lead half of your army?" 

Sesshoumaru reclined against the side of the window, one leg draped on the inside, the other hanging off the outside. He sighed. "You didn't have to step in front of me when Ryuukossei attacked me, but you did. That and Kagome's words that day are etched in my mind. After all the pain I've put you through, you didn't give a second thought to protecting me. That's why I want you to be my right hand tomorrow." He gazed down at his arm, the dragon's claw still attached to him at the elbow. 

"I trust no one else."

Inuyasha nodded and pushed himself off the wall to look out the window. Kagome and Sango were below, admiring the flowers.

"I only added flowers to Northwestern. The flowers here were planted by Father's servants. Seems like I'll have to plant flowers in Southwestern as well, since our humans like them so much." 

A sucking sound commanded their attention. Inuyasha smacked his nose and Myouga floated down to the stone floor.

"Master, how can you be so cruel?" he moaned. 

Inuyasha caught the flea before he hit the ground. "You have something to tell us, Myouga?"

"I just thought you would like an update on Lady Kagome's condition."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well, as you know, I got to experience her power first hand without injury."

"Without injury for now," Inuyasha growled. "Unless you want to remind me where you were when we noticed you."

Myouga blushed, gulped and continued: "Of course not. I researched my lady's power and it turns out that it's a mix of her miko powers and the Shikon Jewel." 

Inuyasha shook his head. "We don't have enough pieces to affect her like that."

"She doesn't need pieces. Ever wondered why?"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand for him to continue, not liking the suspense the flea man was creating.

"Lady Kagome's power is because she is like a second jewel. The time spent inside her may have caused the jewel to copy itself, fusing the copy to its protector." 

Inuyasha stared at him in shock. "So Kagome is another Sacred Jewel?"

"Hai, my lord. She is. But she needs the first jewel to do certain things."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I figured as much. Especially after the way she reacted to your blood the past three months."

Inuyasha groaned. "I knew Sango was telling you." 

"I only wanted to check on Kagome, since I did kind of over do it."

Inuyasha shook his head and walked toward the door. "Knowing you, you did it on purpose to see what would happen." 

Sesshoumaru waited until his footsteps faded down the hallway, before he smiled. Forgetting Myouga was still there, he returned his stare back to the window and the two girls below. "Knowing you, you would get it right on the first guess."

------

Sesshou: Yes, this abnormal chapter is finished. SF posted another one, so push the purple button.


	11. Quality Time

{Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it by now. I don't own them but I will take them if anyone's willing to give them to me.}

Chapter Nine: Quality Time

Twilight found Sango in an unusual, but not uncomfortable, place. She stood in the middle of the garden, on the western wing of the castle. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, his arms draped around her waist. His chin rested on her head as they watched the moon.

"I've missed this," Sesshoumaru whispered, his lips slightly grazing her ear. Sango sighed and rested the back of her head against his chest.

"So have I."

Sesshoumaru smiled and tightened his grip, making sure not to hurt her.

"Do you want to talk about Kagome and Inuyasha?" 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not really. I would rather stand here, and say nothing. I have too much to do in the morning, anyway."

She nodded in agreement, enjoying the feel of his company. Sleep threatened to take over, her lids sliding closed to be jerked open once again. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her, watching her struggle.

*********

Inuyasha stood at the garden entrance, watching them. He smiled, his head tipped to the side in thought. He turned around and walked to the other side of the castle. He had someone to see.

********

Sesshoumaru knew Sango was asleep when her knees buckled under her. Sesshoumaru caught her before she slipped out of his grasp. He hooked his arm under her knees and carried her back to her room. Sesshoumaru lowered her to the futon, pulling the furs over her frame when she shuddered. He walked to the door and looked back before he left. Sango moaned in her sleep. He walked back to her and placed his ear to her lips. 

"Sesshoumaru. Stay with me."

Sesshoumaru studied her, his eyes narrowed into slits. He sighed and sat down with his back against the futon, his head resting beside Sango. Her hand reached out and tangled in his hair, sighing in contentment. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, allowing sleep to wash over him.

*********

Inuyasha stood at the door, the moonlight shining on his point of interest. Kagome lay on the futon, asleep. Inuyasha watched her, his fingers tapping anxiously on his shoulder. 'Why can't things be easier between us?' he wondered, his eyes studying her intently. Her hair spread behind her like a wing in flight, and her long eyelashes seemed to shimmer under the moonlight. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her, a finger caressing her cheek. Kagome sighed.

'Why can't I tell you how I feel?' Inuyasha shook his head. 

'If Kikyou hadn't been brought back from the dead, maybe things would be different. I owe Kikyou, I have to protect her from Naraku, but I don't love her anymore. I'm not too sure it was love to begin with.' He rested his forehead against the futon, his hair covering his face. '

I don't mean to make you cry, but I can't let you get hurt either. I might not survive tomorrow, but maybe I can at least be happy tonight.' 

He climbed onto the futon , lying down behind her. He rested his head on the pillow with her, his nose buried in her hair. Kagome sighed and shifted in her sleep. Inuyasha froze, praying she didn't wake up. 

She didn't. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and draped an arm around her waist. Kagome turned around and fisted her hands in his haori, her face nestled against his chest. Inuyasha blushed, but pulled her closer to him. A smile crept across her face. Inuyasha returned it and closed his eyes, sleep finally taking over.

********

Morning spied two dog demons stirring out of their slumber. They blinked in confusion, then blushed as they remembered where they spent the night, and that the other occupants in the room were non the wiser. They crept to the doors, trying not to wake the slumbering humans as they left. They closed the doors behind them, and nearly jumped out of their skins when they almost ran into each other. They smiled in secret and walked down the hallway to the Armory. After a few moments they emerged, weapons in hand. They crossed the castle to the center balcony overlooking the field outside. There they awaited the rest of the troops.

-----

SF: Awwwww…you guys are real sweethearts! {::glomps Inu-chan and Sesshou::}

Sango and Kagome: Aren't they though! {::help SF glomp Inu-chan and Sesshou::}

Inu-chan: Can't…breathe…

Sesshou: I'm going to smell like humans and hanyous all day.

SF: Shut up Sesshou! You know you like the attention.

Sesshou: I'm looking for a different kind of attention.

{All is quiet, then

Sango, Kagome, and SF: Eeeee! {::slaps Sesshou upside the head::} PERVERT!!! I can't believe you pulled a Miroku!

Kagome: How'd you get us all at one time?

Sesshou: I don't know what you're talking about. {::walks away with tail swishing behind him::}

SF: Pervert. The preview and the review responses are below. {::reaches down and straightens out skirt, all the while grumbling about perverted dog toys::}

Chapter Ten: Sneaky Dogs/Full Understanding

"I get it now," she whispered. Sango peeked over her shoulder, reading the paper to see if she could understand too.

"Get what?" 

Kagome turned to Sango, a determined look in her eye. "Sango, the scroll wasn't about us. Its about them."

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Bikutoria: The whole Kirara going through the wall thing was purely as surprise move. Nothing like scaring the hell out of the enemy with a big **_bang. _** I love DBZ too, and Vegeta's my favorite character. I know, I'm such a sucker for abuse. And you're close for 'so savor the flavor', but that's not it. I'll give you a hint: The movie is really old and it's a comedy. 

Flambeau-Willow: Thanks! {::bows::} I thought that a little girl power would rule the day!

PasoLover: Thanks! I'm coming with another update on Wednesday!

Animegirl11: I hated that song too. My brother used to follow me around and sing that to me. Now he's trying to teach my muse. Agg! I would have kept the chains too but with Kagome's powers the way they are, I don't think they'll need them. I decided to post two chapters when I update this story from now on b/c it's completely finished, unlike 'UA' where I still have to finish the last chapter. That last chapter might not be finished until chapter 8 or nine of the last part of the trilogy b/c I have to write a censored chapter for ff. Sucks I swear! Anyway, I have a surprise for you on my bio page this Monday. ^.^

Badgerwolf: I LOVE Vegeta, almost as much as I love Sesshou! I plan on doing a DBZ fic sooner or later, but I never have the time to watch the show. 

Del_Kaidin: Ack! I do that every few stories! It's True West. Sorry for the confusion. 

Chris: God Bless men like you, you guys make life worth living. Check me out for a second, and don't get mad. I totally understand where you're coming from with this and that's why I won't trip. I will enlighten you to one thing about women: We don't give a damn about how strong you think you are, nor what the danger is. If we love you enough, we'll walk through fire for you. Plus you should never underestimate the underdog. We may get kidnapped, hurt up and damn near destroyed by not listening to you, but we sure won't stand by and let anything happen to you. I know it's only an anime and not real life, but some things we see on tv truly represent real life. Thanks for the review and I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story, but I just had to tell you that so you could see both sides of the picture. Don't worry, Inu-chan and Sesshou will return to the rescuing business soon.

Sukuri: If he'd be still long enough to get the chains on! {::tries to hog tie Naraku, but he slips away::} That's the THIRD time! Grrrr! Forget this! {::tosses away chains and picks up bow and a silver arrow::} Let's see what happens when I do this!

Mediaminer:


	12. Sneaky DogsFull Understandin

{Disclaimer: Guess…}

Chapter Ten: Sneaky Dogs/Full Understanding

Kagome blinked as her pocket alarm went off. She reached under her pillow and shut it off. She stood up and brushed herself off, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She walked out of the room into the one beside her. She shook Sango, who woke up slowly.

"Sango, wake up. We're going to miss Sesshoumaru's morning address." Sango rose out of her stupor and followed Kagome to the central balcony. They looked over the rail and gasped. 

Before them stood Sesshoumaru's army. 

They covered the field, their numbers overpowering in size. Each demon was dressed in white, seventy with black stripes down the right arm. They stared in amazement before realizing someone was trying to get their attention. Kagome and Sango turned around. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood there, watching them. They were dressed as they were for the Demon Tournaments, Inuyasha again sporting the blue strips and crescent on his forehead. Sango and Kagome walked off the balcony and stepped aside, allowing them to pass. Sesshoumaru climbed the rail so he could be seen by all below. Inuyasha stood on the balcony floor behind him. The crowd below them hushed as Sesshoumaru raised his hand and began to speak:

"We are here today to fight a common foe. This foe wants to put us off this land, left to us by our ancestors. They insult us by raiding our villages, harassing our families and destroying our way of life. We must put aside our differences and face this enemy head on. We cannot afford to lose this battle because of petty insults." 

He scanned the faces of each warrior. Some were regular beasts, others noble, powerful demons. All were willing to risk their lives for their homes. For him. He turned to face his brother before continuing:

"This is our land. We will not leave quietly." {So I'm not Bill Pullman on 'Independence Day'. If my speech sucks that bad, replace it with his.}

The crowd cheered their loyalty as Sesshoumaru stepped down in front of Inuyasha. They glared at each other for a moment before they found their voices.

"Did you mean that crap about putting aside differences?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and stuck out his hand. Inuyasha studied it for a second, then grasped it with his own.

"Fight well, little brother."

"You too."

They turned when they heard a small, choked sob. Sango and Kagome were watching them, tears streaming down their faces. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked up to them, embracing them tightly. Sango and Kagome returned the gesture, their faces pressed against each brother's neck. Inuyasha stole a look at Sesshoumaru, his eyebrow raised. Sesshoumaru was confused, but when he followed Inuyasha's gaze to Sango's face, he smiled back. They swept Kagome and Sango's feet out from under them, catching them before they crashed to the ground. Before either girl could berate them for such a sneaky trick, the brothers silenced them with a kiss. The girls quickly forgot what it was they were mad about. When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finally pulled up for air, they gave their human a sly wink before leaping off the balcony and to the field below. 

********

"This is bad, Sango," Kagome said, pacing across the floor. Sesshoumaru sent word to them before the battle, telling them not to leave the castle or step outside the balcony doors. At dawn the enemy washed over the field, demons dressed in red robes like blood. Sesshoumaru's plan worked perfectly, but as the sun rose, the eastern demons turned the tables. Everywhere Sango and Kagome looked, it seemed to be a lot less white spots than red. Kagome counted forty-five black stripes still in battle. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were on opposite sides of the battlefield, each with his own problem to deal with. Sesshoumaru was attacked from behind by a spider monster, and Inuyasha was attacked from the side by a shape shifter. Both were not doing as well as Sango and Kagome wanted. Kagome continued pacing, eyes closed, listening to Sango as she reported what happened to her and Myouga, who was sitting on her pack. 

Which is why she didn't see Sakura's scroll in front of her.

Kagome tripped, landing on the cold floor with a soft thud! Sango rushed to her side and helped her to stand. "Kagome, are you alright?" 

Kagome nodded, looking around for what tripped her. She spotted the scroll and a curious look appeared on her face. "What's that doing there? I could have sworn it was inside my pack." She walked over to pick it up, and suddenly jerked her hand away.

"What is it, Kagome?" Myouga asked, setting down on her shoulder. Kagome shook her hand.

"Its hot." 

Sango touched it and felt nothing. "I didn't feel anything. Maybe its your mind playing tricks on you." Kagome shook her head and reached for the scroll. She picked it up with ease, startling her into thinking that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Kagome unrolled it to be sure. The paper suddenly glowed and the characters streamed off it and out the balcony doors. Kagome and Sango followed outside, forgetting Sesshoumaru's warning. The streams crossed the field, disappearing as they caught up with the rising sun. The light was slowly blanketing the field, banishing the darkness as it went.

'Blanketing? Why does that sound so familiar?' Her hand dipped into her pocket and pulled out the scroll's translation. Kagome gasped and dragged Sango back into the room.

"I get it now," she whispered. Sango peeked over her shoulder, reading the paper to see if she could understand too.

"Get what?" 

Kagome turned to Sango, a determined look in her eye. "Sango, the scroll wasn't about us. Its about them."

-----

SF: Just in case you guys are wondering, I'm posting two chapters of this story until further notice because it's finished in its entirety, unlike 'UA'. Push the purple button.


	13. New Generals

{Disclaimer: Again, guess…}

Chapter Eleven: New Generals

"Kagome wait!" Sango cried as she followed Kagome down a hallway. Kagome kept running and after a while Sango was out of breath. Kagome came to a screeching halt in front of the Armory. She flung the doors open and started to dig in the first chest she could see. Sango stood in the entrance, struggling to catch her breath.

"Kagome (gasp) what do you mean (wheeze) the scroll's about (pant) them."

Kagome slammed the first chest closed and reached for another one. Her back still turned to Sango, she started to explain.

"This whole time, I've been wondering what does Sakura's grandfather's prophesy have to do with us. The answer is: Nothing. Her grandfather's prophesy had everything to do with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. In the first two lines, it says:

'The West will be blanketed by the sun's arrival'

That is happening right now, figuratively as well as metaphorically. The sun is rising just as Sesshoumaru's army is weakened by the east's advances.

'As the tree at war with itself begins to heal.'

We saw that a few moments before the battle, when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shook hands. They are the tree.

'And the land will be divided.

But in the land's division comes a greater unity.'

I don't have a single clue what that means so I'll leave that alone.

'Their saving grace

Found in the faces of two flowers'

This is obviously us.

'One uncertain in an mysterious energy'

That's me

'The other fortified by the rivers of sorrow.'

That's you. What it means is that you and I are supposed to be fighting with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. If we don't they die." She tossed Sango one of the white kimonos she found in the chest.

"Put that on."

Sango shook her head as Kagome turned around and yanked off her shirt. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru said to stay here." 

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her as she tied her kimono closed. "Sango, I'm going. You don't have to. You can stay here." 

Sango sighed and put on the kimono. She stopped for a second as Kagome passed her one of the armors against the wall. "Kagome, did you get a good look at these."

"No I didn't. I just grabbed the two I thought would fit. Why?" She turned around and started to laugh, shaking her head.

"Seems like destiny knew we were coming."

Sango and Kagome's kimonos were pure white, with a black stripe down their right arm. 

The generals' robes. 

Kagome strapped on her armor and walked out the door as Sango grabbed her boomerang.

"Kagome, don't you need a weapon?"

Kagome looked back and smiled before dashing down the hallway. "I am a weapon."

Sango called for Kirara as they reached the balcony. They mounted the firecat and dove off the balcony into the battle below. Kagome's ki surrounded them as they bounded forward, demon after demon trying to attack them. Kirara stopped and they searched the field for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"I see them," Sango called.

"Sesshoumaru is on the far left of the field, but Inuyasha is closer to here on the right."

Kagome nodded as her eyes whitened. "Good. Leave me with Inuyasha. I'd bet he needs me right now."

-----

Sesshou: Do you mean to tell me that these two _girls_ are going to be the deciding factor in this battle?

SF: {::nods::}

Sesshou: Thought so. I can't believe I'm depending on two females.

SF: Like you don't believe in girl power Sesshou.

Sesshou: I'm tired of being the weak one in these stories. I'm not this bloody pathetic!

SF: You're not pathetic! You're romantically heroic.

Sesshou: Pathetic, just like I said. The previews and the responses are below.

Chapter Twelve: Girl Fight

Kagome stood above her, a grin plastered on her face. She clapped her hands and they were instantly surrounded by ki. She waited for Kikyou to stand, her 'gloves' glowing with vigor.

"You said I couldn't fight you with your own power. I'm not. This is all me." 

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Bikutoria: DBZ does have a green dude in it and a pink dude too. I'm trying to remember who they are...but neither are Vegeta. Vegeta is a short dude with a killer attitude. I love him! Goku too! The movie is 'Friday' with Chris Tucker and Ice Cube. I love that movie! 'Rush Hour' came on earlier and I stopped typing the next chapter to 'Chosen..' to look at it. Did I forget to tell you you were right about the prophecy? I'm so absent minded. Sesshou: You have to have a mind to be absent minded. SF: I'm going to mess around and hurt him one day. {::sigh::} Enjoy your fluff.

Animegirl11: If you don't get it when this updates let me know and I'll email the chapter to you. Thanks so much for understanding. We had yet another power outage last week and I couldn't get on. 

Del_Kaidin: They do deserve it, don't they? {::walks over to Sesshou and Inu-chan, who are chained to their chairs::} Here you go boys. Special delivery from DK. {::scratches behind both their ears::} {::inu brothers purr::} Aw...how cute! 

Niamha: The schedule for this week is rather screwed. I started school today and I'm moving this week. I'll be lucky to get back on the computer after today. I will try to update soon so be patient with me. 

Sugarhighs:p: Yup, you were right! I just had to tell you!

Badgerwolf: I think it would be too. Are you trying to suggest something? ; - )

Jack Sparrow1: Why do I recognize that name? Miroku will be back in 'Sango's Seduction' which is the third part to the 'Vengeance' series. 

Sukuri: Silver bullets are for werewolves, but I'll try anything once. I can't wait for Inu-chan too!


	14. Girl Fight

{Disclaimer: Again, guess…}

Chapter Twelve: Girl Fight

'Damn, where did this come from?' Inuyasha cursed mentally. The shape shifter just wouldn't be still long enough for Inuyasha to get in a really good blow, but he still managed to knock it on its butt a few times. He smirked as he launched for it again. A sudden breeze stopped him full swing.

"Tell me she didn't…" he groaned. He punched the demon and turned around. Kirara was making her way to him, knocking down the enemy as she went. 

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill that stupid girl!"

A blast of white energy from Kirara's back informed him otherwise. Kirara skidded to a stop in front of him, blocking the shape shifter's advances. Kagome dismounted and patted Kirara's back. Kirara growled and took off toward the left of the battlefield. Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side, her eyes never leaving the shape shifter.

"Having trouble, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and stood in front of her. "What in the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay inside." 

Kagome smiled. "You did." 

The shape shifter charged at them and Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, ready to cut the beast down. His hand jerked up suddenly and he gasped. Something was surrounding the blade, the sword glowing with energy. Inuyasha looked back and watched as Kagome's eyes blazed with light.

"You need a little something special for this kind of foe. Let me help you." 

Inuyasha slashed forward, taking the demon by surprise. The Tetsusaiga vibrated with the force, splitting the demon in half before he could blink. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"You might be more useful than I thought."

*******

Sesshoumaru tried to duck the spider's advances, but eight legs are hard to keep up with, even for a Great Demon. He was knocked to the side, skidding to a stop a few feet from the beast. Sesshoumaru didn't notice the beast's silk coming toward him until it was too late. Sesshoumaru braced himself for the blow.

…

The blow never came. Sesshoumaru glanced at the spider, who was now missing a few legs. It stumbled a little before reaching for him again. This time Sesshoumaru was ready. He struck the beast, his poison claws digging into its flesh. The spider screamed and dropped before his feet, dead. Sesshoumaru followed the boomerang to its owner, who was just dismounting Kirara.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked as Sango jogged to his side.

"Kagome and I thought you could use some help."

"She's out here, too. Inuyasha is not going to be happy." 

Sango smiled. "He'll live."

A sudden rustle in the bushes beside them alerted them to trouble. Sango gripped her boomerang as Sesshoumaru's fingertips started to glow. Naraku appeared in front of them, with an amused look under his mask. 

"A demon exterminator, fighting with demons? Sango, what would Kohaku say?"

Sango flinched before responding "What do you care, Naraku?"

"I care very much. That's why I'm here, to make sure my entertainment for the day isn't spoiled." 

Sesshoumaru flicked his whip at Naraku's feet. "Are you responsible for this?" he demanded, his other hand waving across the battlefield. 

Naraku laughed. "Surely you would think so. However, this is someone else's idea."

"Whose?"

"Kikyou's. She told me about the chains and how to get them." 

Sesshoumaru growled, hearing something like it come from Sango as well. "Where is she?" Naraku jerked his head right.

"Down there." 

Sango paled. That would mean that- 

"That's right. She's with Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru attacked, his whip cracking against Naraku's baboon pelt. Sango turned to help Inuyasha when a tentacle slapped her across her back, knocking her to the ground. She struggled under the weight before slashing it with her sword.

"You will not leave. I haven't finished with you yet."

********

Another demon sideswiped Inuyasha, knocking him off his feet. Kagome stepped to the side to avoid being crushed as they fell to the ground where she just was. A slight wind drifted under her nose, and she glanced toward the forest.

Kikyou stood, watching. Kagome turned toward her; her feet shoulder length apart, as Kikyou walked to them. Inuyasha sank Tetsusaiga into the demon and kicked it to the side. It disintegrated against a nearby tree. Inuyasha rolled to his feet and was almost knocked down in astonishment. Kikyou just reached them, the only thing separating her from him was Kagome, who was absolutely livid at the moment. Kikyou ignored her.

"Inuyasha, you are well."

"No thanks to you, bitch." 

Inuyasha was accustomed to Kagome's use of language by now, but couldn't help but be a little amused. What was worrying him, though, was the energy pouring off her. It was far stronger than it was when she and Sango rescued him, and just a little out of control. Kikyou and Inuyasha locked gazes for a second before another demon took advantage and clocked Inuyasha from behind. He braced himself before whirling around to fight, leaving Kikyou and Kagome to their own devices.

"A miko, fighting for a demon. Dressed as a demon general, no less. You don't deserve to share a soul with me." 

Kagome snarled, her senses kicking into overdrive. "I don't fight for them, I fight with them. I won't stand by and watch Inuyasha die, by your hands or another's."

"You can't use my own power to fight me." Kikyou informed Kagome as she stepped closer to her. 

Kagome stopped a few inches from her and shrugged. "Looks like we'll have an old fashioned girl fight, instead."

Before Kikyou could react, Kagome right hooked her in the nose. Kikyou stumbled back, but wasn't fast enough as Kagome came at her again with another blow to her chin. Kikyou stumbled again and fell. Kagome stood above her, a grin plastered on her face. She clapped her hands and they were instantly surrounded by ki. She waited for Kikyou to stand, her 'gloves' glowing with vigor.

"You said I couldn't fight you with your own power. I'm not. This is all me." 

She slugged Kikyou again, sending her power-packed punch into her ribs. Kikyou felt something snap in her chest. She crumpled on her knees to the ground. She raised her bow, ready to send an arrow straight into Kagome's heart. Kagome stopped a second before flicking her left hand to the side. Energy shot across the clearing, away from them and to the left of the field. Kikyou released her arrow. With a twist of the hip and a flick of her right hand, Kagome roasted the arrow and blasted right into Kikyou. Kikyou screamed and skidded across the clearing into a nearby tree. She coughed a little, but couldn't help but wonder 'Why did she throw away that first shot of energy?'

*********

"Sesshoumaru, watch out!" Sango yelled as she dodged another tentacle. Sesshoumaru ducked as another tentacle swiped the air his head once occupied. Sango launched her boomerang as he rolled to her feet. The weapon sailed in the air before connecting with an energy stream. The boomerang glowed with the energy, sliced through Naraku and back to Sango's hand, dragging her to the ground with its momentum. Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and held on to keep her from being yanked across the battlefield. Sango puffed in thanks. Sesshoumaru set her on her feet, checking her for any bruises.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru," Sango giggled. He smiled. Suddenly his head jerked up, glaring to the right of the battlefield. 

"What is it?" Sango asked, strapping her boomerang to her back. Sesshoumaru paled before whispering

"She's lost control. We've got to get out of here."

*******

Kikyou stood up as Kagome watched her, malice for the undead miko written on her face. A cry from behind her let them know that Inuyasha was finished with his fight. He bolted to them, coming to a stop a few feet behind Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyou, stop!" he hollered. Neither seemed to hear him, as they both stared each other down. Kikyou finally turned her gaze to him. "Inuyasha, come to me. Be with me."

Kagome closed her eyes. She was used to this. Any moment now, Inuyasha would cross the clearing to her and allow her to try to drag him into Hell. 

Again. 

'But this time things are different. _I'm_ different. I can do more than call his name.' A hand slid across her stomach and grasped her left side before resting its arm against her. Kagome's eyes snapped open, confused. Inuyasha was behind her, a sad smile on his face. He gaze went from her to Kikyou, who looked ready to cry.

"I will avenge you, Kikyou, but I can't let you kill me." He stepped to Kagome's side, releasing his hold on her waist. "I won't let you kill her either."

Kikyou eyes widened. "I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?" 

Inuyasha sighed, but stood firm. "If you loved me, you would want me to be happy. You wouldn't do this." 

Kikyou eyes narrowed in hatred. "Fine. Die with her." 

She released a ray of light, targeting Kagome. Kagome gasped, realizing she didn't have a chance to duck. Inuyasha jumped in front of her, taking the blow head on. He crashed into Kagome, and they both fell to the ground. Kagome tried to sit up, but Inuyasha lay motionless across her chest. Kagome cradled him in her arms, calling his name as she rested his head against her shoulder. He didn't respond. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kagome felt something snap inside her.

Her ki became stronger, building around her in a tornado of force.

She shrieked.

***********

Kagome's cry raced across the land, stopping the battle in its tracks. Each fighter stood stunned at first before the earth below their feet started to shake. Sesshoumaru swore darkly and sent a mental order for his troops to fall back.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Sango asked, turning in his arms to rest her hand against his cheek. 

He barely noticed. 

The ground shook with greater intensity before an explosion went off in the distance, to the left of the battlefield. The shockwave rocketed toward them. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Sango and leaped back and up, into the air. He bolted for the castle, landing on the balcony rail. Sango dangled over the side, horrified. A dome of ki spread across the field, destroying anything in its path, stopping short of the castle wall. 

Sesshoumaru jumped down to the balcony landing, dropped to his knees and shielded Sango from the force. The roar from the energy was deafening, even to Sango's normal hearing. The roar ceased before they looked up. The battlefield was a wasteland, with a huge crater to the left of it. Kagome stood in it, her shoulders shaking. At her feet rested a small, pink dome. Sesshoumaru and Sango tried to see inside it, but even the Great Demon was too far away to see clearly. One thought came to Sango's mind:

'Where is Inuyasha?'

-----

SF: You know the drill by now. Push the pretty button.


	15. Lands Divided

{Disclaimer: {{::checks her mailbox::} Nope, still don't own them. Oh well. On to the story.}

To Sukuri, Amethyst Hanyou, Silver Phoenix7, Caliko and all the other readers out there: This is the last chapter, and in about a week I'll post 'Sango's Seduction', the third part of the 'V'series. The summary is on the bio page. Thanks for all the love for this story!

Chapter Thirteen: Lands Divided

'Where am I?' Inuyasha wondered as he came to. He was surrounded in pink light, soft and warm. For a moment he thought he was dead, he felt so good. Kikyou's blast should have hurt him. He looked around. 

The pink energy surrounding him formed a small dome, shielding him from the outside. Inuyasha let his gaze follow the dome's curve to its top, where a small hand spread over him. That was his first clue he wasn't in Heaven. His second was when he tried to sit up, his left side screaming in pain.

'Ah, there it is,' he thought bitterly as he winced. He shook off the pain and tried to stick his hand through the dome. It popped and crackled, but didn't break. 

Inuyasha was trapped. 

But why was he in here? 

He looked around the outside the dome and gasped. Everything around him was nothing but dirt and ash. There wasn't a blade of grass or tree to be seen. He could hear something faint coming to him from the outside. He looked up at the hand again. It shook slightly and the dome shimmered. Inuyasha reached up and touched it. The fingers twitched as he traced his finger along them. He looked past them and found Kagome standing on the other side. She was crying, saying his name over and over again. 

Inuyasha grasped her wrist. "Kagome, I'm ok. Calm down."

She glanced down at him, not believing her eyes. He smiled at her and the dome shattered. She fell into his arms, sobbing. Inuyasha rose to his feet, bringing her with him. Kagome continued to cry, her relief weakening her against him. Inuyasha picked her up and made his way out of the crater and back to the castle. By the time he reached Sango, Sesshoumaru and the courtyard, Kagome was sound asleep, her hand wrapped in his outer haori. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"That little human saved our lives, didn't she?" he asked. Inuyasha glanced around him. What was left of Sesshoumaru's troops watched him in wonder. They suddenly lowered to one knee, bowing before him and the sleeping girl in his arms. Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru, a small smile creeping across his face.

"She never ceases to amaze me."

*******

"How are the girls?" Sesshoumaru asked as Inuyasha entered the study. Inuyasha closed the door and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Kagome is still asleep. Sango just went. I left them in Kagome's room."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned from his desk to face him. "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." 

Inuyasha looked at him uneasily. "Tell me we don't have to fight tomorrow. I don't think it would be good for Kagome to have to do that again." 

Sesshoumaru chuckled at Inuyasha's protectiveness. "No, I don't think we'll have to worry about them for a while."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "Go on then."

"I found a scroll of Father's earlier in the week. I've been trying to decide if I should tell you about it, but after today, I feel you deserve to know." 

Inuyasha's head tilted toward him.

"The scroll speaks of our inheritance."

Inuyasha waved this off. "I have my inheritance. The Tetsusaiga. Remember?"

"Don't rub it in. Anyway, that's not all."

"No, its not. Everything of my mother's is mine." 

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Would you let me finish?" Inuyasha waved him on.

"Thank you. I'm talking about something else Father left us. He divided the west, leaving half to me and half to you." Inuyasha blinked, speechless.

"You are the rightful ruler of the northern part, I'm the ruler of the south. The dividing mark starts in the courtyard of True West. True West is neutral ground." Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha. You're a Great Demon."

Inuyasha stared at him in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am." 

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't be a Great Demon right now. The other demons won't respect me unless I'm full. We almost have all of the jewel shards anyway. I don't have time."  


"I thought you would say that. I'll continue to rule both lands until your quest is finished, but you'll still be Great Demon of that land." Inuyasha nodded and leaned back on his elbows. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. Inuyasha opened one eye.

"I wasn't finished." 

Inuyasha sighed and braced himself. Since receiving the shock of his young life, he had no idea what Sesshoumaru was going to say next.

"I've decided to ask Sango to be my mate."

Fin

SF: {::glomps Inu-chan::} Did you hear him?

Inu-chan: {::in a daze::} Yeah…

SF: Congratulations Inu-chan!

Inu-chan: Yeah…

SF: Inu-chan? {::waves hand in front of Inu-chan's face. No response::} Are you ok?

Inu-chan: Yeah…

SF: I think he went into shock people. Anyway, this is it for 'Land's Divided'. Now does everyone understand the prophesy and what that last part was that Kagome couldn't figure out about it? If you don't I'll be glad to explain. Anywhen, the third part of the series, 'Sango's Seduction', starts next Tuesday so be on the look out!

Love, peace and chicken grease

Striking Falcon

Responses:

Fanfiction: 

Tessa3: That was really nice of your brother. Send it when you have a chance and I'll give it a loving home on my computer.

Kirara1: Ear rubbing will come in about one week after this fic finishes, with 'Sango's Seduction'. 

Flambeau-Willow: I know, I think so too. Waaa!

Animegirl38: Here's the mix up! I think I've put your responses to 'UA' under AG11 and not AG38. Please let me know if I'm right so I can straighten myself out.

Sweetangel103xx: Kouga's coming in 'Sango's Seduction' and 'Redemption'. 'Redemption' is the last part of the four part series and Kouga has a hand in doing something rather selfless and important in that story. 

J-Lynn: Thanks! I'm coming with more as soon as possible!

Del_Kaidin: They do so appreciate it....now if only I'd untie them from their chairs.

Namesake: Not a problem. My brother says worse and in front of Moms too. It's funny when he slips and she gets mad and chases him with a bar of soap in her hand. Great stuff!

Inu Yokai: Thanks!

Angel Cynergy: Me too...wouldn't it be great. Then again, maybe not. They might piss Moms off and make her hit them or something. I'm coming with another update as soon as possible.

Animegirl11: I think I solved our mix-up! Oh, as for my stories, 'LD' is already finished. If it weren't I'd go gray headed and start to stutter with three unfinished fics at one time.

Glory230: Sorry about your computer. Good to see you with us!

Bikutoria: Yup, that's it. I love DBZ! It started my anime addiction. 

Badgerwolf: Well, if you are I'd need help. I'm not too sure I could do a K/K fic justice. Those are harder than S/K any day. Hell, I'm willing to give it a shot if you can find me an expert on Kouga's character.

Chrissycat: Just in case you read any other of my fics, I just wanted you to know that you started something. My muse is…well, _musing_ right now for a sequel.

???: Thanks!


End file.
